


One Lollipop Boy

by Xeogran



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeogran/pseuds/Xeogran
Summary: Shiunin Sora, formerly one of the Top Duelists from Academia in the Fusion Dimension, is now living his new day-to-day life in Maiami City.Even though he is happy about the newfound peaceful atmosphere, the boy can't help but feel a little.. bored.The Dimensional War is over, and one can duel with their friends without any stakes only for so long. Afterall, Sora was raised to participate in demanding missions, and he will make sure to grasp the feeling of intensity back again!But then.. isn't that also the problem of one certain Hero we all know and love, too? It may not be who you think!Sora's new adventure which transcends even The Four Dimensions, is about to begin!Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V & One-Punch Man CrossoverMy first Fanfiction~! Please feel free to review, and most importantly, have fun!





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Xeogran, and this is my first Fanfiction. I have enjoyed many characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, which has recently finished it's run, and I'm also currently in the mood for One-Punch Man. So, as crazy as it sounds, I thought that it would be fun to somehow connect these two series together. I'm focusing the story around Sora Shiunin, who happens to be my favorite. I believe that he has plenty of untapped potential, both as a teenager and a duelist, which I hope that I will manage to explore!

The Sun was shining bright, as people dueled passionately on the outskirts of Maiami City. In other words, in Standard, now known as the Pendulum Dimension, that was an ordinary day... or so did everyone thought.

A young blue haired boy was sucking on a lollipop, as he put his hands behind his head and walked through the streets of said city. He was thinking about the recent events that happened to him and his friends, such as the revival of demonic Zarc and all of the Four Dimensions finally getting merged for good.

"After many of our efforts, Zarc was purified, and Yuya finally managed to bring Yuzu back safe and sound. I should be feeling happy about this!" and yet, for that boy, something wasn't feeling just right.  
  
"Everything is peaceful and that's surely great, but, honestly, dueling against my friends with nothing on the stakes, has gotten pretty stale. I'm so bored these days!" Shiunin Sora, the Young Dueling Genius, was puzzling himself about his current situation. By now, he has long figured out everyone's strategies, and simply wasn't feeling the excitement he once had during his duels against them.

"Well, I sure don't want a repeat of the Zarc situation. Nobody does! But... a little tension here and there would be fine, wouldn't it?" He said to himself.

At this moment, Sora started imagining himself in the center of attention like some kind of a superhero defending civilians in-need, ones who were attacked by a monstous creature. People depended on the young duelist, as he bravely stood against his opponent.

 

"Nah, not possible. Monsters don't even exist." he said, brushing the seemingly childish idea from his mind.

Little does Sora know about the upcoming turn of events...

As the boy continued his walk, he came across the Abandoned Factory. The exact same one where he agreed to teach his dear student, Yuzu, about Fusion Summoning.

"Ahh... this place sure brings back memories! I haven't been here since a long time, might as well check the insides for nostalgia's sake, and maybe loaf around a little." the young duelist stated, as he walked inside.

After a brief moment of reminiscing the old days, Sora noticed a ray of light emerging behind the piles of boxes.

"Nobody goes to this place anymore, so why is it so bright over there?" The boy said, as he made his way to find out about the source of that light."  
.  
.  
"Isn't that... a portal? I recall Reiji telling us Lancers, that due to the Four Dimensions fusing, all of them have disappeared. That would certainly be logical, but.. if all the Dimensions are one, then where could this lead to?" Sora thought about it intensively for a moment, when suddenly, a mischievious smile appeared on his face.

At last, something unexpected happened in his life again. A challenge! Sora's competitive spirit couldn't refuse the thrill of excitement that could possibly await him on the second side.

However, before that, Sora realized that it would be wise to inform someone close to him about his decision. Perhaps Yuya? No... he didn't want to make Yuya feel unnecessarily worried, so instead, he decided to message Akaba Reiji through his Duel Disk communication system:

_"Hello, Mr. President!_

_I know that you're constantly busy, so I'll get straight to the point. I was paying the Abandoned Factory a visit for nostalgia's sake, when I spotted a mysterious portal. It looks a little different to the one Yuya used to travel through dimensions._ _I know it's reckless, but I feel like checking where it_ _leads to myself._  
_Feel free to investigate the case, but please, don't tell Yuya & co. about it. I don't want them to be worried sick about me._"

_\- Everyone's favorite Candy Boy, Shiunin Sora!_

"Well then! With that out of the way, I might as well give it a try." Sora exclaimed, as he ran happily into the portal, while still sucking on his lollipop."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you've enjoyed this short introductory chapter, focusing on Sora's inner thoughts about his situation. Feel free to tell me what you think =)


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Chapter 1 and 2 were one, but I decided to split them for reader's convenience

A few moments after entering the portal, Sora emerged on the opposite side, which turned out to be a dark alley of a completely unknown to him city.

"That sure was quick!" The boy muttered humorously.

Sora then turned around only to notice that the portal was closing itself at a rapid pace.

"No, wait!!~.."

.

 

"Too late.."

"Great.. now I'm most likely stuck in a place I don't even know anything about. I hope that they atleast have some good candy shops around there." He commented jokingly on the situation.

"Oh well..! As long as I have my deck with myself, I should be safe."

The young but skilled duelist reassured himself.

"So, where did I even end up at, anyways?" Sora asked, taking a deeper look at his surroundings. "Yup, just as I thought, this certainly doesn't seem to look like any of the Four Dimensions that I know of."

"Might as well make it to the center of that city and gather some information now." Sora decided to go forward.

However, as he continued walking ahead, Sora started hearing somebody's footsteps, ones which were getting louder with each second.

"Seems that somebody is coming! I should try asking them about this place." The boy expected things to go smoothly, but...

"Gwaha Haha Hah!" Suddenly, a loud voice emerged from behind the wall.

"Look what do we have here! A lonely kid, just waiting to become a part of my today's dinner!" A big blue monster with the upper body of a crab and lower body of a human stopped him on his way.

"Whaaaaaa-??!" And at this moment, Sora knew that things are about to get dangerous, but also wildly interesting.

"Give me a moment. Are you. An actual.. MONSTER? And did you just speak?" The boy was shocked, and yet, he couldn't help but laugh at said monster's appearance.

"Don't tell me that you never heard of us, Mysterious Beings! It's practically impossible! Everyone is fearing us, and especially myself, The Great Crablunte! I'm seeking revenge for the death of my older brother, Crablante!"

"Hahahah! I still don't get it, but you look totally ridiculous." Sora giggled to himself, not being even a little scared of the monster's presence"

"WHY, YOU!!! I'll show you what happens to those who make fun of me!!" 

The monster was about to deal a heavy blow, when Sora swiftly slid himself in between Crablunte's legs, then proceeded to activate his Duel Disk in order to counterattack. "Come forth, Furnimal--!" *WHOOSH*

Before Sora even managed to make his move, he noticed the monster slammed into a wall, lying there already utterly defeated.

"What did just happen?" The duelist gasped in awe as he caught sight of a petite female figure floating above him. The girl was slightly taller than Sora but still was pretty short herself. Her noticeable traits included her swirly green hair and a long black dress finishing with four floating slits. She was also surrounded by a green aura.

"That should be the last one." The girl stated.

"Hey, you, young boy over there! What were you even thinking when you decided to fight him instead of running away?!" She pointed at Sora's direction, thinking that he was but an ordinary kid.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of aces up my sleeve~" Sora responded, believing that silly monster was an opponent he could easily have dealt with himself.

"However, you were pretty amazing yourself too, dispatching of that creature so quickly! It's my first time seeing something like this!" The boy added, smiling in the girl's direction.

"Hmph! Not a big deal." She responded, tilting her head right after.

"That aside, I'm happy to find someone I can actually talk to here. My name is Shiunin Sora! And you are?" The Duelist wanted to learn whatever he could about that mysterious girl, who has really intriguied him.

"What??? How can you live here, but not even know who I am? I come here like twice a day to keep this place safe, everyone left and right heard about me!" She was honestly shocked at the blue haired boy's words, but then sighed and proceeded to introduce herself.

"My name is Tatsumaki, also known as Tornado of Terror." The green haired girl - Tatsumaki, informed Sora.

"Hahah, I see why they would call you that! You're not someone to play around with" Sora found a way to include a little snarky comment into the conversation. Tatsumaki just let out her traditional, full of confidence "Hmph!" again.

"Anyways, the reason I don't know you, is that, how to say it... I come from a different world. It sounds bizzarre I know, but I can assure you I'm not lying." Sora looked in her eyes with a serious glance. Tatsumaki was skeptical of him at first, but, there would be no reason for him to lie, right? Especially to somebody as powerful and respected as her.

"...You look like an ordinary boy, but let's say that I believe you. How did you get here then?" She asked out of sheer curiosity.

"I was wandering around in my world, feeling quite spiritless, when by chance, I happened to come across a mysterious portal, which then transported me exactly here." Sora started explaining.

Then, that strange creature attacked me, and you know the rest." He continued. "I know that you're going to say that it's dangerous and I shouldn't have come here, but.. I was just feeling bored of my usual daily life. I love to take risks and this.. this was an opportunity that I just couldn't let go of!"

"..."

"Heh, I can see where you're coming from." Tatsumaki felt like she could actually relate to his situation. And for her, that is pretty rare.

"But aren't there any people worried about you? Your friends, or parents? You seem to be quite young." The girl asked. At first it may not seem like it, but family is an aspect that she deeply values herself. 

"I haven't told anyone close to me about this, well, except one person, but he isn't usually the type to reveal any emotions. That was my very own decision."  He exclaimed.

"As for my parents.. I never knew them in the first place." Sora uttered relucantly, as he flashbacked to his early days in the Academia, where everyone neglected him and he was left all on his own.

("Am I actually... feeling bad for that boy?")

"Then. Where will you go next?" She asked.

"Well.. to be honest, I don't know myself. Although, please, don't worry about it. Through my life, I have got used to living on the streets." Sora stated, looking at the floor beneath himself.

Tatsumaki widened her eyes at Sora's words. Sure he can be snarky, but for his age, he seemed very knowledgeable. She would also, honestly, feel bad to leave a boy this cute alone, especially after that surprisingly long conversation of theirs.

"Seems like I have no choice then. You'll be coming with me, Shiunin Sora!" Tatsumaki decided. For a moment, she couldn't believe herself, but deep inside, she knew that was the correct decision.

"Are you really sure about that? Like, really really? If so, then.. THANK YOU, Tatsumaki-senpai~! Sora did his most adorable expression towards her in order to express his gratefulness.

"S-s-senpai? I, uh, no need for formalities!" The girl blushed a little, not being used to actual, honest compliments. Sora's overly cute face helped too.

I have a big house anyways, so for as long as you behave yourself.. I suppose I'll be okay with your presence, hmf!" Tornado claimed.

"Well then, better prepare yourself." Having said that, Tatsumaki straightened out her right arm and immediately enveloped Sora's body with a green aura, the same one as her own.

"Wo-wo-woahhh" Sora suddenly found himself floating in the air, just like Tatsumaki does. At first he was feeling a little uneasy, but being the athletic boy he is, he got the hang of it fairly quickly.

Am I actually, flying? "Woah, Hahahah! I don't know how are you doing this, but this is so much fun!" At that moment, Shiunin Sora was having the time of his life.

("I don't regret coming here at all.") The young duelist cheerfully thought to himself

And with that, Sora and Tatsumaki flew through the skies, as she guided him into the location of her house, and made sure that he wouldn't fall down by any accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: While reading OPM, I couldn't help but feel that Tatsumaki's main problem, just like Sora's, was also feeling alone. Sure she does have her sister, but, they act more like unintentional rivals to eachother, haha.
> 
> That said, I hope this wasn't too weird. If anything, I'll try to improve further from here!


End file.
